Oh, A Wonderful Spirit Life
by Xoxorinxlenxoxo
Summary: Rin is a mean spirit who has given another chance to live by the head god. However she has to share a body with someone called Len Kagamine. They argue every minute and every second. Would these two ever get along... RinxLen
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys! I'm up with a another story! (Hopefully a good one!) he he! Hope I do well! He he**

**THIS PLOT HAS BEEN USE BUT IM CHANGING IT BABY!**

**Twitter = RennyxRin**

**Ok let's go!**

**Rin's (P.O.V)**

Hiya, my name is Rin Kagamine and I'm 16 years old.

And I'm dead...

Yes I'm dead...

I'm a wondering spirit in the so called heaven.

I'm lazy as ass and yeah I don't really care I'm dead...

My life sucked anyway...

Oh, and how did I die?

Well, lets see...

How did I die?

Oh yeah I was run over by a car...

Do I care?

No.

"Rin, the Head God wants to see you," One of the gods said as he opened the large white door which was coated in gold.

I groaned in annoyance. I hate the head god, he's so like ' I know it all ' type of thing

" What the hell does he want now?" I said as I stood upon the crystal clear floor.

Yeah, I have always been a cold hearted and conceited person,

Why?

I don't know myself...

" Just follow me... " the god said as he rolled his eyes.

Yeah,

Non of the gods like me and vice versa.

As I approached the head god who was sitting on this Crystal, gold throne which was as wide as the ocean.

No I'm not lying..

I mean is he that fat or something.

I chuckled at the thought.

"Hey! Stop laughing, I've got some important news for you!" The head god said sternly.

I floated towards him.

"What could be so oh important" I said to him in a 'like I care' voice.

"I'm giving you a chance to live again" He said as he had a mysterious smile on his face.

My eyes widened and mouth was an 'o' shape.

"Your WHA-" I was interrupt by a loud voice.

" However, you will be sharing a body with someone " he said with a nod.

Eww. Sharing a body...

That just sounds gross..

I winced and said " Who is this body? " I asked, hoping for an good answer.

"A boy, his name is Len Kagamine and he is also dead " He said with a smirk plastered on his face.

Double eww.

A boy!

What the hell is he thinking?

This is even worse than my last life.

"However, sharing his body is a test and if you succeed then you will live again.." He said as his smirk became wider.

A TEST!

" I don't see the point of this test, why can't I just live again?" I questioned him.

"You will soon, just you wait and see" the god said with a smile.

"I don't like waiting" I replied nonchalantly.

"Oh! Shut up! This god will transport you to the body, Just get out of here!" The god said as he made 'shoo' motion with his hands.

Oh,

We have a moody one here...

But oh well,

If I succeed then i'll be able to live again, right?

So this will be easy peasy.

The god approached me and held an mysterious gold stick, he pointed it toward me.

" 1, 2, 3 " he mumbled as he swayed the stick right to left.

A beam of light hit my face and the world turned black...

* * *

"Len, dinner will be ready in a bit so come down, okay?" A womanly voice said.

Len?

That's not my name...

I looked around...

I was in a room which was painted yellow and...

OH YEAH IM SHARING A BODY!

I TOTALLY FORGOT!

" I hate gods! " I mumbled to my self.

" Whoa! Are you the spirit who I'm sharing a body with? " A masculine voice said in surprise...

Well duhhhhhhh ,

" Yeah obviously, that's why I'm here " I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes at me, you should be grateful that your getting another chance to live!" He said is a 'smart as' tone.

"Eh, Who would be grateful to live with a dumbass like you?" I said in a disgusted tone.

" Well, Nobody will like living with a cold hearted dog like you " He replied with a chuckle.

I seriously want to punch this guy...

"Punk!"

"Freak!"

"Smartass!"

"Dog!"

"Dumbass!"

A voice interrupted our so called battle

" Len~ Come down for dinner "

"Coming!" He replied as he stood up and headed towards the yellow door.

" Ha! Mammas Boy!" I said feeling satisfied.

"Shut up!" He mumbled under his breath.

Maybe it won't be that bad...

Sharing a body...

Oh Well...

**Don't worry it'll be become lovey dovey! **

**He, He **

**lol.**

**Ok that will conclude this chapter.**

**Renny Out ;)**


	2. Authors Note

Hiya guys! You may be expecting another chapter but sorry I haven't done one :( because I'm discontinuing this story :/ I think it's cuz it's one of the least viewed story so yup... I'm sorry :( See ya x

Renny Out ;)


End file.
